max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortum's Nephew
Mortum's nephew is one of Mortum's relatives and also one of his assistants. He debuted in Team Turbo and is voiced by Sam Vincent. History Early Life Mortum's nephew used to work with him in the top labs of the world. He stated that Mortum was a brilliant and true genius, but eventually became obsessed in improving the human nature. He also knew about the Connect-Tek's existence and Mortum's goals and worked with him even after he became unstable. Animated Films Team Turbo He first appeared when Mortum returned to his base. In the end of the movie, he was waiting for Mortum alongside with another assistant. He pointed out that the Connect-Tek was damaged and later ran away when the device started to overload and eventually almost caused Mortum's death. Team Turbo Fusion-Tek After Mortum's supposed death, he was working on his base alongside with other man, until Mortum suddenly appeared in the base and said he needed their help. At first, he wasn't understanding anything that Mortum was saying and suggested to him write in the paper. However, Mortum got angry and absorbed the brainwaves of the man next to him. Frightned, he silently heard Mortum's schemes. Later on, when Mortum absorbed almost endless amounts of brainwaves, he decided to absorb the brainwaves of his nephew, which he considered as his "dessert". Max's team arrived just in time and the heroes easily annihilated Mortum. After the villain was supposedly gone, his nephew told to Max and his team his origins and goals and later thanked him for saving his life and said he didn't knew what could have happened to the world if Mortum wasn't stopped by Max's team. However, Mortum's nephew later ran away after seeing the monster that Mortum had turned into and wasn't seen again later in the movie. Appearance He has short brown hair, brown eyes and a small moustache. He wears a black suit under his white coat and a black ID card in the left part of his chest, black pants and black shoes. Personality Relationships Professor Mortum :"I'm your favorite nephew!" He is Mortum's nephew and he thought that he was his favorite nephew (even though that Mortum denied, but this is most likely because Mortum was under the effect of his mutation and his need for brainwaves). Prior to the series' events, he used to work with Mortum in many laboratories, even after he became obsessed in evolving the humanity. He considered Mortum as a brilliant and smart inventor and usually referred him as "Master Mortum". Nameless Assistant He appeared interacting with the other assistant of Mortum in the end of Team Turbo. They are presumably friends. Max Steel He told Mortum's history to Max Steel and thanked him for saving him, not knowing what would happen if Max didn't had stopped Mortum after he went insane. Quotes *"What are you!?" - Max Steel: Team Turbo Fusion-Tek Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Films Category:Future Characters Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Characters voiced by Sam Vincent